


112: "You passed out for like an hour."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [112]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/F, Funny, Humor, M/M, Pigs in a Blanket, The Author Regrets Nothing, passing out drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	112: "You passed out for like an hour."

**112: "You passed out for like an hour."**

* * *

" 'ey. Harry. Hey Harry, wake up. Come on Harry." Hermione begged as she continued to fan away at her best friends’ sweaty head.

"If he's died I'm leaving and I'm taking all the piggy in a blankets." Pansy announced as she started straightening up dusting off the imaginary dust from her black skirt. Pansy tried to play it cool but she couldn’t hide the flinch she had once Hermione glared at her.

"Hell no! I didn't get any of them yet-ow ‘Mione!” Ron hissed as she yanked himself away and curled into Viktor’s body to avoid another pinch to his arm.

"So if he died and we witnessed it are we going to jail?" Luna whispered softly. Everyone turned to look at the girl. “I’m just saying.” 

"I'm not going to jail because this idiot drank himself into a coma." Draco announced but the indifferent in his voice couldn’t hide the way his eyes were scanning Harry and the soft way he was pushing the sweaty bangs back on his forehead.

"No one died and no one is going to die!" Neville demanded.

"I have bail money if ve need to get out." Viktor muttered.

"I say we bury him in the backyard just to be safe." Blaise whispered from his spot on the couch as he scrolled through twitter.

"Stupid idiot."

"Ugh, my bloody head." Harry whined. He could barely open his eyes but that wasn't the biggest concern at the moment. Harry was more aware of his cracking headache than the layer of dehydrated saliva that coated his cracked lips. His throat felt like sandpaper and smelt like the inside part of his shoes from Quidditch. 

"I told you guys he wasn't died." Pansy announced but the look Hermione sent her girlfriend was enough to tell her that no one believed her. "But didn't you say if he died your leaving. Just like Blaise said we should bury Harry in the backyard."

"Thank you Luna." Blaise hissed, he muttered his words not wanting his boyfriend to hear him. Judging by Neville's glare he had the words of his friend. "Blaise-" "Babe you know I didn't mean-"

"What happened?" Harry voice broke through everything stopping all conversation around him. The boy who lived sounded half awake, and his voice cracked in several places. 

"You, you big idiot tried to out drink Viktor." Draco stated. Once Harry’s eyes started to open Draco stood up standing above his boyfriend trying to seem annoyed.

"You passed out for like an hour." Ron added.

“Ok so since Potter lived yet again now can we have the pigs in blanket?”

“Pansy!”

“What I’m hungry.”


End file.
